


red hot and lit up

by yasgorl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We keep meeting like this,” Poe says, gesturing between the state of them, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. “You crash. I crash. Back together again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	red hot and lit up

Finn wakes to the fading edges of the day cycle speckling the domed ceiling above him in rich yellow light and a dull ache in his side.

His ribs protest creakily as he sits up. He isn’t back with the Order, that’s the first thing he determines, because he’s alone and someone’s made obvious attempts to take his comfort into consideration.

He’s clean and covered with a soft blanket and he hasn’t been restrained in any immediately noticeable manner.

Memory resurfaces as if dredged from the bottom of a lake. Life with the Resistance. Training as an X-Wing. His first solo mission; a simple supply run.

“Hello?” Finn croaks out, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His throat is painfully dry. He turns to the side, searching for a source of water to soothe his thirst and the act alone makes his vision swim. His head feels heavy and woozy.

A humming sound starts up somewhere far beyond his closed door. By the time Finn makes it to the oval shaped window carved into thick clay walls a med-droid has entered the room, beeping irritably at him and ushering him back to bed.

“Rey? Poe? Please…the General?” Finn asks anxiously. It nearly runs over his toes herding him across the room and chirping emphatically until Finn’s legs give out and he’s resting on the mattress again.

The med-droid projects his holochart into thin air and numbers are reconfigured as it checks his vitals. He lets it be, then eagerly takes the proffered flask of nutrient laden water which emerges from a compartment in its side.

A few seconds later lethargy rushes over him like a tidal wave. He drops off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*

What Finn remembers is his first mission on a planet composed of more liquid than land. The water logged spurt of his X-Wing’s engine as it attempted to stutter to life. Frantically attempting to get a signal through the Resistance backchannel. The tapestry of his new life unfurling and cutting off prematurely in his mind, like a scroll torn in half.

*

He’d thought of Poe too, and that was a beginning in itself. Or part of a beginning that had only existed as the faint dawning of a dream.

*

When Finn wakes again Poe is at his side, looking worse for the wear. There’s a bandaged cut near his left eyebrow and an angry looking purple bruise at the line of his jaw.

He sits up in his chair when he notices Finn stirring.

“Ready to join the land of the living?”

“Ugh,” Finn returns. His mouth is dry as before but his head feels lightyears better. He notices Finn’s wearing the same drab medbay clothing as his own.

“What happened to you?”

“Reconnaissance gone wrong,” Poe says simply. “What’s your excuse?”

“Supply run,” Finn says with a wince. “Botched it.”

“Damn. Everything’s exciting these days,” Poe says dryly. His tone is casual but Finn doesn’t miss the way his eyes go sharp, drinking Finn in like he hasn’t seen him in a century.

Finn’s stomach lurches with sudden longing. He’s flustered with the need to do something. Touch Poe? Kiss him? The memory of the brief kisses they’d shared before replay in his head like an action holo. He flushes as if Poe has suddenly developed the ability to read his thoughts.

After a brief silence Poe’s lips slip into a sly grin.

“Come on,” Poe says, “we’ve got a daring escape to stage.”

*

Poe’s room in the X-Wing barracks nearly spills over with the contents of his possessions. All manner of artifacts and knick-knacks from his various travels line the walls and furniture. Finn has never seen anything like it. The most he’d ever retained with the Order was the bulky white Stormtrooper ensemble he wore for most of the hours in the day and the plain black underclothes he slept in.

“We keep meeting like this,” Poe says, gesturing between the state of them, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. “You crash. I crash. Back together again.”

“What can I say,” Finn says, trying to play the part but feeling like he’s mostly failing. He smiles wide as Poe approaches the bed. “Nothing like the beauty rest found in a bacta tank.”

Poe gives a startled laugh, then groans dramatically as he throws his head back.

“They didn’t put you in one of those again did they?” he asks.

He crosses the room and hands Finn a round burgundy fruit, peeled already and ready for eating. Finn softens inside at the gesture, but that’s Poe through and through. He did the carelessly thoughtful expressions that spoke of kindness learned from birth, seeped into him as the First Order’s programming could never do with Finn.

“Don’t,” Poe says softly, seeming to read Finn’s mind. He nudges Finn’s hand where it’s frozen in his lap and Finn takes the hint, tearing off a section and popping it in his mouth. He chews. Tart sweetness bursts over his tongue.

“You gotta get used to people doing nice things for you. Hell, it’s not even that big of a deal but I know better than going down that road with you,” Poe says.

Finn is silent as he struggles to swallow down the bubble of emotion swelling up his throat. And then he immediately feels guilty for doing it, suppressing it like he has for years because that too is another vestige of the Order.

“Sometimes I feel like it’s too deep inside me,” Finn says, slowly, head tucked down so he’s mostly speaking in the direction of his food.

“Like no matter what I do it’s etched into my bones by now. Or right under my skin.”

Poe snorts.

“That’s not true. It’s not. And I know you’re gonna see it one day. But I get it, sometimes it isn’t as easy as you think to let your mind convince the rest of you. Once someone gets inside your head it’s hard to rip them out.”

They’re silent for a long moment until Finn takes a breath and puts his hand over Poe’s, covering it where it lays lax on his knee. The movement seems to spark a charge in the air around them and suddenly they’re right back where they were before, something silent and yearning blossoming between them.

Poe leans forward on the bed until his forehead rests against Finn’s. He closes his eyes then cups the side of Finn’s face, a tender, careful gesture like Finn might bolt at any moment.

“Can I?” Poe asks, a whisper ghosting across Finn’s lips. Finn gives a jerky, minute nod, stomach twisting with a roiling mix of anxiety and confusion and want; he _wants_.

Poe smiles, just barely, then the next moment his lips are pressed against Finn’s, a soft kiss. Finn emits an embarrassing whine. He flushes deep, immediately wishing he could reel the soft noises escaping him back in like fish on a line.

“It’s okay,” Poe says, pulling slightly away to mumble against Finn’s lips, “I wanna hear you. It’s a good thing.”

“It better be.”

Finn can’t help reply back, because the vast well of his inexperience looms to the forefront of his mind again. Poe’s probably done this many times before, or at least a hell of a lot more than Finn. The fear of his own ineptitude almost freezes him entirely. Then Poe places his hand gently on Finn’s thigh and he softens inside like putty.

Poe kisses him again. Finn’s lips part on a sigh and the kiss deepens. Poe groans at Finn’s tentative reception and the sound alone sends a thrill running up Finn’s spine.

“Just like that,” Poe says, “do what I do now, alright?”

He leans back in and licks into Finn’s mouth. Finn startles for all of a second before enthusiastically returning Poe's kiss, mimicking the plunge and roll of his tongue. It’s wet and slightly awkward at first but so good, so surprisingly good that Finn feels he could burst with it. One kiss leads to another as Finn loses track of time. He’s breathless when they part.

“Can we do this forever? I don’t want this to end,” Finn says, words tumbling in a rush from his mouth.

Poe’s mouth opens in surprise, then his eyes are creasing as he gives a delighted laugh.

“Baby we can do this til the end of time. You in a hurry?”

“No. Absolutely not. No hurry,” Finn replies fervently.

Poe’s tongue catches between his teeth in amusement. He nudges at Finn’s bicep.

“Pulling your leg, bud. Yeah, I can do this forever, but I got something else we can do.”

The end of his sentence lifts up in question, and as Finn stares Poe blushes like he isn’t sure of his proposal.

“Better than kissing?”

“A lot better than kissing. Have you, um-” Poe breaks off and makes a vague, waving gesture with his hand.

Finn blinks. Then the general meaning pops into his head and he flushes hard.

“Yes, um. We weren’t supposed to. But I did.”

His chin juts out defiantly. The mere idea of doing that with Poe tumbles into a rush of sensory images in his head and he’s suddenly, achingly aware of the way his dick has swelled eagerly in his pants. He tries to surreptitiously check Poe’s crotch with a quick glance and seeing him in a similar state helps ease the urge to crawl under the bed and dig himself a hole to hide in.

“Um, so-" Poe begins.

“I want to,” Finn butts in quickly, with a lot more bravado then he’s feeling.

Poe’s face breaks into a smile.

With a rush of bravery Finn pulls Poe back into a kiss. He allows himself a moment of elation at taking the lead but he’s quickly lost in the fluttery, weak feeling accompanying an almost overwhelming flood of need and pleasure. The most he can do is tilt his hips Poe’s way, their legs tangling together as they kiss. Poe takes the hint. His hand slides down Finn’s chest to his crotch and he finds Finn’s swelling cock through the fabric with ease, gripping it and giving it a firm squeeze.

Finn’s mouth opens at the jolt of pleasure.

“ _Ahh_ ,” he sighs against Poe’s lips.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Poe says. He squeezes again moving up the aching length. Finn’s cock gives a firm jerk in Poe’s grip. The tip drools a blurt of wet against the trap of its confines.

“I’m gonna take it out, kay? Wanna see you,” Poe says.

“Yeah. Okay,” Finn says. He pulls back and steadies himself with his hands, pressing down on the mattress beneath.

Poe unzips the front of Finn’s trousers and reaches inside, taking him out with gentle, graceful fingers. Finn bites his lips hard, cheeks burning. Poe’s expression is, if anything, of near reverence as he lightly strokes Finn’s hardening length.

“Oh. Big guy, aren’t you,” Poe says. His gaze flicks back up to Finn’s face. His eyes are dark, lips wet and parted slightly as his hand continues to stroke Finn slowly. Finn’s hips jerk up as Poe finds the head of his cock and his callused thumb rubs at the tip. More precome forms from the slit, dribbling over Poe’s fingers.

Finn whines and tosses his head back.

“Poe,” he says desperately, unsure of what he’s asking, what he wants. Just more. This, forever. Gentle touches and the deep, stoking fire of his desire, the capacity of his body to feel good, do good.

It’s so far from the fervent, secret touches in the sporadically brief moments of privacy he’d had with the Order. The sick twist of guilt, curling over himself like he was going to be caught at any moment. Reprimanded. Reprogrammed.

“Don’t wear it out,” Poe says jokingly, with a fleeting grin. He cocks a questioning eyebrow at Finn who blinks stupidly back. The question of what Poe’s asking is still forming in his mind even as he quickly nods his head in affirmation. Then Poe closes the distance and presses his lips to the head of Finn’s cock, kisses it like he was just kissing Finn’s mouth and the image alone blanks everything else out for a white hot moment.

“I’ve never-Poe! That’s-“ Finn is at a loss for words. He’s never even considered, never connected the two together and it feels simultaneously so good and primally dirty that all he can do is breathe, lips parting in stunned silence as he watches Poe’s mouth open wider. Poe takes him into the hot, wet clutch of his mouth and sucks at the head, moving away with a wet pop. Finn’s hips jolt up with pleasure. Poe strokes Finn’s hard length as he takes him in again, this time moving deeper. The thick fall of his eyelashes flutter shut as he does, black charcoal smudges across the top of his cheekbones. His face is flushed and he groans as he sucks Finn like he’d rather be doing this than anything else, like this is giving him pleasure too.

Finn’s groin feels heavier, a pull of something deep inside him building. He clutches at the bedspread as his head tosses back and forth, torn between the rush of pleasure and the desperate need to watch Poe do this, to imprint the moment in his mind. 

Pleasure builds in a rush and Finn gets helplessly restless with it, thighs straining to contain the way he wants to just move, to thrust into Poe’s mouth.

“I got you,” Poe says, moving off to speak, voice rough, his hand continuing its slick movement, “just let go when you want, baby. You can let go.”

“Oh, Poe. _Poe_ ,” Finn says, voice thinning out reedy and weak as his hips jerk helplessly and he comes. Poe strokes him through it enthusiastically as Finn’s cock spurts white on Poe’s fist, the lean muscle of his forearm, and all over Finn’s front.

“Oh that’s it, how hot is that,” Poe says. He bends down again to lick at the last remaining drops. As he does so his other hand finally goes to his own crotch, squeezing at the visible bulge there.

Finn’s chest heaves as he breathes. He lets himself go and drops back to rest fully on the bed, arms raised in arrested motion as he swims in the fuzzy, blank nothingness of the aftermath, body slowly adjusting.

Poe patiently watches, rubbing a hand at the flat expanse of Finn’s stomach.

“I know I’m good but I never knew I was that good.”

Finn gives a laugh that turns into a groan.

“You’re terrible.”

“Now that is a thankless tarnishing of my good name,” Poe replies in mock offense.

Finn laughs and grabs at Poe’s hand, pulling him down to stretch out besides him.

“I take care of you now,” Finn says.

Poe waggles his eyebrows.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Well, I just learned from the best, huh? Let’s put the lesson to the test.”

*


End file.
